siivagunnerfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Liste des contributeurs
Cet article est une liste des contributeurs à la chaîne SiIvaGunner. Il est possible qu'elle ne soit pas exhaustive. Un contributeur est une personne ayant envoyé un ou plusieurs rips à la chaîne SiIvaGunner. Si vous cherchez des détails sur comment devenir un contributeur, vous pouvez vous rendre sur la page Ripping. Membres Backroom Ces contributeurs font partie de la "Backroom" de l'équipe SiIvaGunner. À partir du 30 septembre 2016the nutshack theme but the first nutshack is replaced with me ending the channel: *Chaze the Chat *MtH *PoliSlix *NBGMusic *Xarlable *Can of Nothing *turdl3 *Tainic *Nape Mango *Uncle Fill *Avolience *Princess Sylvysprit *Le Ruse Bird *McBedtime *Willie Weasel *toonlink *Matsu Muhō *Cavenyan *PinkieOats *Detective Agent *MatrixMarioX *dante *yodooder *wolfman1405 *trivial171 *ShonicTH *Hinchy *Omniputance *Mike Mehr *HugelDude *Trofflesby *Vari *SSB Seal *Nathaniel Welchert Contributeurs majeurs Ces contributeurs font partie intégrante de l'équipe SiIvaGunner ou ont contribué de manière significative à la chaîne: *123zc *Ahmaykmewsik *Akfamilyhome *Alan *AMUNO *Andres *Aquacycle *Big Purp *BlindedVanguard573 *Blue Fairy *Brawlcats *CaptainComedy *Charles445 *ChickenSuitGuy *cookiefonster *Craz Xexe *Cryptrik *CrystalForce *Dead Line *deogenerate *digboy *Dirty Spaceman *Dooki51 *Douk Nouk Kem *Ethan64Music *Eziam One *Fivda *Grambam36 *Half Pixel *Harley201 *Hintlord *Hisa *ingx24 *ivan *Jasper *Jass *JJokerDude *Jp *Kirbio *Knaygro Dumplins *KnightOfGames *kony1015 *kyokuP *LarryInc64 *Lenox *LuNiney *Marioshi *MaxTrax *megamanlego *Metalik *MF PICKLE-O *Mitchell *MonoGiraffe *Monotonemonkey *Mr_WoB *Mr Lange *New Guy *Nib Roc *Nick Oleksiak *Niko+ *NutellaFrenchToast *Okiwont *Opra Zebb *pedipanol *rats *Reach *reason *RedScreen *RHMan *ricesnot *Sanic7HQR *Scooblee *Scribble1k *Scribblenaut19 *Sean-Patrick *Skellygore *SkopioXV2 *SMALF *SmokyThrill77 *Sonicheroesfan1 *SoundSync5000 *SparkBag *Sykhro *The Duane *thefluffyslipper *TUWieZ (ancien membre principal) *Twonko *UUN4 *vince94 *wheel able *Zoom Guy Contributeurs mineurs Ces contributeurs ont envoyé moins de 10 rips. Il est possible qu'ils ne soient pas considérés comme faisant partie de l'équipe SiIvaGunner: *2achary *64iOS *813N *9x9 Dvon *AbcTheHuman2 *Agent *aiyaaa *Aka Kyuketsuki *Alefikouhi *Alexander A. McDonald *atlaszoidac *Aztrosist *Bleep *bobo2we *BobTheTacocat *CorBond *Cosmic199X *Count Cannoli *Cybershell *Eevee *emeraldschemer *DeepseaFishy *Gurchik *How2BEpic *Iכynato *Icebrigade *ImpossibleCarl *JoeBro *Keeby10 *Kem *Kirbopher *Lakitwo *Landy *Lapi *Lea Jaffe *LemmyKoopa *maki ligon *MaxOfS2D *Mellorine *MisterLN *NicoCW *Nintendo.ost.rips *Nozobot *OnBP *Peridarren *Prolyfic *Psycosis *RANDY02 *Rattlemebones *RelaxAlax *Robyn *Rosie *Spicy236 *Stella ♥ *Super10ZX *Tachin1994 *TeeOS *TerribleTerrio *Tev Teusixten *The Living Tombstone *TheBlueBandito *TitaniumRopeWars *TR4SHB0i *Unknown Meta *Vinesauce Joel *WaluigiTime64 *xDEFCONx *Za Wario Anciens contributeurs Ces contributeurs ne sont plus dans l'équipe, pour diverses raisons: *101mariofreak *Albert Softie *Blazephlozard *BotanicSage *Cronos ZX *doublereal *Generii *IAmMelloYellow *imgjr *Mannheimer *Mr. Marowak *Peacock Roy *PKBowsy *Solid STRGG *Suneel Gurpur *THiNGYBOBinc *Triple-Q *Trogdorbad *Truongasm *Xtremer$adiq *ZVAARI Contributeurs indirects *Azuardo *GilvaSunner *ytp4life *TurretBot Faux noms Ces noms sont utilisés pour les contributeurs anonymes: *Shengda Baba (chinois pour "Grand Dad"): Utilisé dans les albums pour les rips ayant pour but d'agacer les fans ou dans les descriptions de vidéos en tant que faux nom pour des faux jeux ou pour des jeux sans compositeur crédité (comme pour le rip Main Theme - Superman 64). **Shengda Mama (chinois pour "Grand Ma"): Utilisé dans le quatrième album et dans la description du rip "Background Music 3 - Cooking Mama 5: Bon Appétit!". *Barney Rubble (un personnage de la série The Flintstones): Utilisé dans les albums pour masquer les noms des contributeurs anonymes et également utilisé dans les descriptions de vidéos en tant que faux nom. *Wilfred Wombat: utilisé dans le Volume 4 et 7 Somari Dad. Utilisé notamment en tant que faux nom pour SmokyThrill77 pour le rip: "My Dr. Eggman Can't Be This Evil!". *"The Voice Inside Your Head" est crédité sur au moins deux albums. *Principal Seymour Skinner (un personnage de la série Les Simpsons): Utilisé dans le quatrième album à cause du Reboot. *"e" a été utilisé dans 7 GRAND MOTHER. *"le epic reverb woman" a été utilisé dans Il settimo grande padre. *Quelques faux noms sont utilisés dans GiIvaSunner's Highest Quality Video Game Rips: Volume 3 & Knigra: ** "I have a request": référence à la demande pour un rip "5 nights of snop dog" de Crimpsonfang9. ** "chinese": Une référence à une certaine vidéo sur Parappa the Rapper. *Dans GiIvaSunner's Highest Quality Video Game Rips: Volume 6.66, plusieurs faux noms ont été utilisés: **"'Penis' the Democrat": Se référant à Le Ruse Bird""Penis" the Democrat @LeRuseBird", @ChazeOldTwit, Twitter.. **"Yū Miyake (ft. Yū Miyake)": Miyake a composé la musique de Katamari Damacy. **"Dedicated to Satoru Iwata": Iwata mourut un an avant la mis en ligne du rip originel (11 juin 2015) **"I have a request": référence à la demande pour un rip "5 nights of snop dog" de Crimpsonfang9. **"Foreign Kuriboh": une référence à Gaijin Goomba. *Kirby Rip Attack utilise également des faux noms: **"Black Sweet Potatoes": Le rip a en fait été réalisé par Matsu Muhō. Le nom référence "ebinyamyams", le créateur de la musique équivalente dans Kirby Mash Attack. **"Botanic Magolor": Une référence à BotanicSage. **"Galactica Knight", "King DeDeDe", "Meta Knight", "Nightmare", "President Haltmann", et "Queen Sectonia" sont tous des personnages de la série Kirby. **"Problem Solver": Une référence à l'incident "Puzzle Room". Le rip a en fait été réalisé par Blazephlozard. **"UnlimitedAndy": Une référence à InfinityAlex. *''JOEJOE'S BIZZAERE JOJOKE'' a également vu passer beaucoup de faux noms: **"Chief Keef 1.5": Une référence au rappeur Chief Keef **"Coda but drunk": Une référence à Coda, le compositeur de "BLOODY STREAM" **"Bloody Stream": Une référence à "BLOODY STREAM"; le compositeur ("as performed by Bob Dylan") a été inversé avec le titre. **"op": Une référence à "Gangnam Style" **"Blue Jojokester": Une référence aux JoJokes et au ripper Blue Fairy. **"202luigidude": Une référence au ripper 101mariofreak. **"The DuWang": Une référence à "duwang", une version traduite en anglais de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond Unbreakable. **"FinalFantasyLXIV": Une référence à Final Fantasy XIV. *"KONAMI" fut utilisé pour masquer Triple-Q dans The Phantom Rips: Subsistence. *"Lennon–McCartney" fut utilisé dans PC Master Rips en référence au vrai partenariat du même nom. **"Gene Siskel & Roger Ebert" aussi fut utilisé dans PC Master Rips en référence aux hôtes de l'émission TV "At the Movies". *Quelques faux noms apparaissent dans GilvaSunner's Highest Quality Video Game Rips: Volume 7: **"202luigidude", "303bowserman", "404wariobro", "505waluigiguy", et "606yoshiboy" sont tous des références au ripper 101mariofreak. **"Al Hardman": Une référence à Albert Softie. **"What's So Funny?": Une référence à ce meme, car le rip en question est un mashup avec une musique de LMFAO. **"Elsa & Shadow the Hedgehog": Une référence au rip "Let It Go - Shadow and the Snow Queen". **"nice": Une référence à Wood Man. **"RailgunSven": Un anagramme de SiIvaGunner. Le rip a en fait été réalisé par MtH. https://twitter.com/pikachu00000000/status/853057208610959360 *Plusieurs faux noms sont utilisés dans GilvaSunner's Highest Quality Video Game Rips: Volume 7: Part mm2wood: **"I have a request": Une référence à "5 nights of snop dog". **"Hershel Layton": Une référence au personnage principal de la série des Professeur Layton. **"Lennon–McCartney": Encore une fois, une référence au vrai partenariat du même nom. **"MatPatGT": Une référence au meme Sans is Ness. **"Steaming Softie": Une référence à Albert Softie. **"765 Tea Time": Une référence à 765 Company, qui est une compagnie fictive de l'anime THE iDOLM@STER. **"BG Mudbutt": Une référence à OG Mudbone. **"Vocal Minority Of Penguins": Un terme inventé par The Voice Inside Your Head pour décrire un groupe de personnes dans la section commentaires connu sous le nom "DeDeDe-s". **"The Yabba Dabba μ's": Une référence à Fred Flintstone de la série Les Pierrafeu ("Yabba Dabba Doo!" et les μ's de Love Live! **"Azusa Miura": Un personnage de la série THE iDOLM@STER. **"Oswald Erinmeyer" **"Yui Ichii": Un personnage de la série Yuyushiki. **"Zvyozdochka": Un mot russe qui se traduit vaguement par "little star". *"Jet Fuel Jack" et "xRoxasFanx179" sont utilisés dans Kingdom Hearts Chain Of Memories Final Mix HD Reverb Edition. **"Aladdin the Ultimate Cuckold" est également utilisé pour un certain rip. *"Millennium Hero" et "Slurpies" sont utilisés dans .@GiIvaSunner Whips & Nae Naes on Ellen the Generous. *"A Casual Memer" est utilisé dans The Voice's Highest Quality Video Game Rips. *Une poignée de faux noms peuvent être trouvés dans Haltmann's Highest Quality Video Game Rips: **"Chief Keef 2" **"Crazy Frog" **"Shengda Baba feat. VorederlandsFan88 & GayBronyGamer72" **"Sony Music Entertainment (Japan)" **"Super Mario Galaxy Goats" *D'autres faux noms sont utilisés pour The SiIvaGunner YTPMV Collab (Eek!).veg: **"Solidus STRGG" et "Liquid STRGG" sont des références évidentes au contributeur Solid STRGG **"Bobby" **"smelku" **"Kitsune^3": Une référence à Kitsune², un artiste du chiptune dont les musiques ont souvent été utilisées dans des YTPMVs. *Sur SiIvaGunner's Highest Quality Rips Volume A, le nom "PogoGunner" a été utilisé pour deux rips parodiant le créateur de musiques Dance/Électro avide de samples Pogo. *"Pizza Totino's Boy" est utilisé pour une piste dans SiIvaGunner (Blue Album). Références Category:Lists